Futa Futa Surprise
by Rezar
Summary: Get ready for futa goodness. Includes elements from random stuff, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Bleach. My first fic! RXR!


I cracked my open to hear the chik-chank of the trains roll past my window. You could say that, as a Chicago native who lives in the Loop, I was sensitive to both cold and noise. And both were here aplenty in Chi-town. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't filled with pimps and gang violence, but that was almost everywhere. Shaking some feeling into my limbs, I let out a yawn-growl and rose from the bed, which I had slept on for the past 12 years (I was 16). My room was the smallest in my apartment building, but that didn't bother me, I was used to and liked small spaces. My mom always felt that bugs would get to me first and my older sister would always comment on it. My bed was parallel to the window, dresser adjacent to it. My closet, which was always organized, sat across from the dresser. Next to the dresser was a vanity and then the door. Oh, and the bookshelf. That blocked a little bit of the closet, but I needed a place to keep my music, books and fan-stuff. My fan-stuff was important. No one messes with my Kellen Quinn, lest the world feel my wrath. I used to have anime posters, until my mom made me take them all down, except my Axis Powers. I nearly threw my Harry Potter collection at her when she pointed to that one. Sorry about that, I forgot to give you my name. I am Trinity Kiku Slaughter, but everyone calls me Kiku. I live in a 3 bed, 2 bath apartment in the Windy City with my 37 year old mother and 18-year-old sister. I just turned 16 and go to West Loop High. My dad is pretty much non-existent. He left my mom 6 months after I was born, blaming her for my 'problem' and storming out. He took his clothes, his car and left. The asshat. I would force-feed him my dick if he ever came back. Speaking of, that was my 'problem'. I was born a hermaphrodite, commonly known a shemale by the uneducated, but I loved Japanese culture, and thus, I termed myself a futanari, futa for short. I have light skin as opposed to my black as night mother, sister, and grandmother. I stand at six feet one inch and am skinny. Which I guess is better than being obese. I have mostly flat hair that flows to my shoulder, which is currently purple. Now you know what I look like. Spread my image and you'll receive a rape-stick up your ass. Slipping out from under the covers, I confronted my morning hard-on. Just remembered, one of my favorite things to do is jack off. I don't consider myself a guy or anything, but a girl has needs. Or a futa anyways. After thinking about, I stopped myself. Trains or not, the sound of fapping is not quiet, despite the legends. Huffing in sexual frustration, I opened my door, ninja-rolled to the bathroom across the hall (never EVER do that with a woody, trust me), stood up, slammed the door and jumped into the shower for a cold one. After getting out and brushing my teeth, Sir Kiku had finally been put to sleep. Not that I had a small dick, nine and a half inches is nothing to scoff at. I walked back to my room with my towel wrapped around me. I put on lotion, deodorant, shimmied into my Axis Powers panties (Go Japan) pulled on some dark blue jeans and a purple & black striped shirt.

I heard my sister past my door, feet loud on the floor. Her name is Taylor, Tay for short. She knows all about my problem and when mom is around, life is unbearable. She toned down a little bit, when about a month ago, I'd had enough. I punched her in the face, knocked her to the ground, pulled off her shirt and bra, and proceeded to twist her nipples until they were purple. Her intense screaming, coupled with my maniacal laughter woke my mom, who put an end to my fun. Tay has the more "womanly" body. Bigger ass, bigger boobs, bigger hips, bigger everything and still managed to look good. I walked out more door to she my mom shuffling out her door and into the bathroom "Morning mom! Back from the dead yet?" I said as she continued her shuffle into the bathroom. She only glared at me, probably at the cheer in my voice. My mom worked as a nurse at Mercy Hospital down the street and around the corner (It was this simple, but it wasn't close. She had to take 2 buses and she had erratic hours). We aren't poor, but we did need more money, since mom wanted to move into a house. I was perfectly comfortable, I loved the apartment life. I moved into the kitchen and set some coffee for mom; She was going to leave as soon as she was dressed. She is fairly good looking, which is were Tay gets her looks. The only difference is that mom has slightly saggy breasts from two kids. I poured myself a bowl of chocolate cheerios and began to hungrily dig in. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of smart. I had a 3.85 GPA and took 3 A.P. courses, getting A's in all of them. My only set back is my perpetually B- in any math class I've had since 6th grade, excluding Geometry, which I took as a freshman. A pain, but there are instances when fighting my mom calls for several kilotons of nuclear bombs that I don't have access to. Damn the US military. Tay walked into the kitchen, took one look at my bowl and put on some clothes to head to Burger King. Did I want Burger King? Yes, but I don't have a mysterious boyfriend with scary massive amounts of greenbacks on hand at any given moment to mooch off/steal from.

You'd think my mom would be concerned, but mom and Tay avoided each other like the plague. It was like one or the other hand a black box full on info on the other and they did everything to keep it from me. Pushing the issue out of my mind, I finished my fourth bowl of cereal and went back to my room. I had a computer, but it had to stay in the living room at all times. This meant that rocking off was hard, but not impossible. After getting on my phone and logging onto facebook, I saw that my pseudo-cousin and best friend were on. Bestie was named Reign, Rei for short and my pseudo was named Jackson. I got an alert from Rei and started chatting.

Rei: Wassup, Kiks. Have you seen the latest episode of SAO

Kiku: 1. It's Kiku, 2. If you spoil SAO for me, I will cut you.

Rei: Sheesh, calm the fuck

Jackson: How are my big boobed ladies doing today

Kiku/Rei: WE WILL HURT YOU, JACKSON!

Jackson: Goddamn, do senses of humor even exist anymore?!

Kiku: I will shove this down your throat.

Jackson: Naw, its all cool, I'll talk later.

Rei: Anyways, did you want to go to Old Orchard Mall today

Kiku: Yea, I'll be there by 2:15. Bring donuts

Signing off, I yelled to my Mom that I was leaving and opened my window. I hopped onto the fire escape and closed it. Why, you ask? Well, my fire escape is directly above the train platform. Swinging over it, I landed on the passenger overpass that lets people go to the other side of the track. Opening an escape hatch, I slipped down inside the Washington/Well station. Plugging in my earbuds, I started playing Sleeping With Sirens. My train coming within minutes, I took a seat and settled in for the ride. Arriving at Howard Station some 35 minutes later, I checked the time, looking at the bright white 1:45. My bus pulled up almost as I got left the station. "Route 215 – Crawford. Destination: Old Orchard Mall." I boarded the blue 30 ft bus, paid the fare and once again, settled in for the ride. Arriving outside Macys, I saw Rei already there with a half dozen donuts. I grinned against my will; Rei sure as hell knew my tastes. "Reign!" I called out. Looking around, she found me quickly. Bouncing over, I hugged her around the donuts. Along with pretty much every one I hang around, Reign was sexy. I mean pornstar sexy. We have 7 of our 8 classes together, including all A.P. classes. I've known her since 7th grade and we'll be juniors when the summer is over. She has one long ponytail. Due to a genetic defect, her hair is stark white. She as a red streak dyed in, though. She is wearing a black Pokémon shirt with Pikachu on front, and a short red skirt with suspenders hanging to the side. Oh, and her DD-sized breasts. Must not forget those. She's part Japanese, part African. Unluckily, she shifted her hug, burying my face in her 32DD cleavage. "Wondering where you were. I was going to snack on this double choco and choco glazed in a minute." She smiled as she released me from the hug, handing me said donuts. "You would have died." I said through mouthfuls of donut as I gobbled them both at the same time. While I'm tall for women, Rei is average. She's 5'7 at 117 lbs. Rei and I have gone to Hell, Heaven and Purgatory, fuck the leviathans. I've put up with seven boyfriends, three asshats and four dickheads (no pun intended). She's had do deal with… nothing really.

"You ready to spend absurd amounts of money?" She asked. I responded with the $177 I managed to snag from Tay over the past month. Rei smiled evilly. We walked in, heading for Hot Topic first. $77 of my dollars immediately went towards buying Kingdom Hearts, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens and Doctor Who merch, including a sonic screwdriver. Rei just looked at me with her jaw on the floor when she saw my purchases. "One store Kiku. One store and you already spent 43% of your money. Better have brought something for me, after all those donuts." She said. I sweat dropped and glared at her at the same time; her ability to do random, sometimes complicated math was astounding, frightening, and something I envied. Pushing the thought from my mind, I tranced out by looking at her boobs once again. When we were freshmen, Rei had just happened to look at my crotch when I had a woody (Incidentally caused by my ogling her ass). Staring in surprise, she asked if I had a dick. When I replied yes, I whipped out all nine and a half inches. She stroked it once and then kept on walking and talking like nothing unusual happened or that I held back copious amounts of cum through sheer force of will. When I got home, I beat out 3 orgasms into a towel over and hour and a half. We walked through the mall some more, laughing and generally causing a disturbance.

We ended up in the fitting room of Caheel's (custom-made store for purposes of fanfic), which was generally known for secure fitting room, even soundproofing (wonder why?). We hid there running from security when they tried to eject from the mall for being too loud. As we stumbled in the fitting room, Rei tripped and I got a view of her panties. "My Chemical Romance? Nice taste, Rei!" I said through an evil smirk. She subsequently got up and punched me in my chest. All the while she was blushing like a tomato. "I need to tell you something important!" We both said at the same time. We both started blushing even more. "Well, the good news is that were not being arrested and kicked out. The bad news is that…" "We both are in soundproof fitting room and there is no sex going on. Problem? I see one." I was joking while voicing my inner intentions but Rei seemed to blush even more than possible. She was hard-core staring at my crotch, small trickle of blood leaving her left nostril. "Um, Rei? Baby girl?" Wow, I DID NOT know where that came from. I was about to respond again until Rei spoke. " I'm in love with you" She muttered under her breath. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Unfortunately, Sir Kiku was responding. Hard. I mean hard. As in my nine and a half inches were beginning to hurt from being confined in my pants. Rei, seeing this, slowly dropped to her knees and unzipped my pants. Pulling down my Axis Powers panties, Sir Kiku sprung to full length. Rei slowly took my cock in her hands and began stroking my staff up and down. A hefty drop of precum popped out and Rei licked it up. "Tasty. They should mass produce this." I very nearly fainted. I was on cloud nine. That is, until Rei wrapped her soft, sensuous lips across her my cock. My head fell back and I let out a moan of pleasure. Rei's head kept bobbing up and down. My cum factories were swelling ever so slightly. After more of this devious, devilish pleasure, I placed my hand on Rei's head and push down till' my cock was buried to the hilt. I unleashed my control over my cum and spilled countless white ropes into her mouth and throat. I pulled her up and came some more in her mouth. Some of it dribbled from out on the side and her cheeks bulged. I slowly pulled out of her mouth and some more come spilled out. She smiled as she swallowed the rest. That is, until she saw Sir Kiku at full mast, without breaking a sweat.


End file.
